Cybernetic Pulse
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry Allen died when he was fifteen. Joe signs him up for the cyborg revival project. If they could bring his son back to life, then Joe would do it without a second thought. Barry was resurrected that day, as a cyborg. In Barry's adult life, he wakes up nine months later as a cyborg-speedster.


The Flash is owned by The CW.

When Barry was fifteen, he and Joe were involved in a car accident. It was Barry's first day of high school, and they were hit by a drunk driver. Barry had died upon impact, and Joe swore that he would get justice that day. Joe turns on the news that day, and sees the report about the controversial cyborg revival project.

Joe didn't hesitate in signing Barry up for the project. If they could bring his son back to life, then he'd do it without a second thought. When Barry was resurrected, Joe's face was the first thing that he sees. Barry goes back to high school several months after that, his death having been covered up by the people in charge of the cyborg revival project.

In Barry's adult life, he becomes a Forensic Scientist for the CCPD. The day the particle accelerator exploded, Barry was in his lab when the lightning came through the skylight, striking him. When the lightning strikes him, the battery embedded in his back was fried. His body smacks against the chemical rack, and he shuts down.

It was about two minutes later when the power shuts off. Grabbing his flashlight, it was then that David remembers that Barry had decided to work overtime. The entire building is dark, and there's barely any light. He grabs his gun, using the flashlight as he walks through the building.

David finds him eventually, and that's when his heart almost stops. Barry was laying against the fallen chemical rack, one hand hanging over the shelf. His legs were curled under the shelf, and his metal feet were detached. His right arm was bleeding, and he was covered in glass. Shit, he's covered in water.

David drapes him over his shoulder, carrying him until he could find somewhere dry. He ends up taking him to his office, and that's when he takes off his shirt. Barry was drenched, and the thing that worries him the most is the battery, and charging port attached to his back. Slowly, he turns him on his side, and that's when his heart almost stops. _Shit, his charging port is waterlogged._

Slowly, he presses his fingers to Barry's neck. _Good, his heart is beating at least_. There was still one problem: his charging port. David doesn't know anything about Cyborgs. What was he supposed to do about that? It occurs to him that he can't take Barry to a hospital, not when they'd ask too many questions. So, there's only one place he can take him: Star Labs.

Slowly, David drapes Barry over his shoulder, walking outside the building as he straps him in the back of the cruiser. It was at this point that he drives to Star Labs, hoping that the place was still standing. When he gets there, he can see that part of the building was open. No doubt a result of the explosion.

That didn't matter right now, though. He had to get Barry some help, and from the looks of things, Star Labs could use some help too. So, he gets Barry out of the car, draping him over his shoulder as he crawls through the rubble, slowly making his way inside.

"Hello? _Is anyone hurt_?" He screams. No answer. Where is everyone? It was then that he grabs his walkie talkie, knowing that the phone lines were down.

"This is Captain David Singh with the CCPD! I'm here at Star Labs. I need an ambulance immediately!" He barks, and that's when he waits, hoping that that got through.

Nine months pass since then. Star Labs was in a much better shape than it had been, and Barry wakes up.

"Oh, my God!" Cisco shouts, watching as Barry's body slowly hums to life. Glowing, robotic eyes stare back at him.

"Sensors indicate a total system failure nine months ago. Rebooting my systems." A hollow, robotic voice speaks.

"That's not what I was expecting." Caitlin admits.

"Mr. Allen is a Cyborg. This is the cybernetic part of his brain that we're talking to." Harrison explains.

"Yes, but what happens when the organic side takes over?" Cisco asks.

"Well, that I don't know Mr. Ramon." Harrison admits.

"Please plug in my charging port so I can begin repairs." Barry's chip orders.

"Got it!" Cisco calls, plugging the cord into the charging port in Barry's back. It was about eight hours later when Barry comes around.

"How did I get to Star Labs? Wait, it's been _nine months_? What the hell happened?" Barry shrieked.

"Your systems were fried." Cisco starts to explain.

"Yeah, I know that. The retina display from my chip told me that as soon as I was awake. There's one thing I don't get though. Why were my systems fried?" Barry asks.

"You were struck by lightning." Cisco explains.

" _Lightning_?" Barry shrieks.

"You were in a coma. We had to replace almost all of your cybernetic parts." Cisco explains.

"And it took nine months to get the parts, am I right?" Barry asks.

"Yes, actually." Caitlin admits.

"So, now what?" Barry asks, staring up at the ceiling as the chip in his head begins to examine his flesh, and cybernetic organs. _Scanning, scanning, scanning._

"I hope you don't mind, but I converted your battery and charging port. Now you have two ways to charge yourself: Solar power, and electricity." Cisco tells him.

"Dude, that's _awesome_! Thank you!" Barry exclaims. _Warning! Warning! Heart rate is way too fast! Heart rate parameters read 220.08._

"Guys? Why is my heart rate so fast?" Barry asks.

"You're something we're calling a metahuman. People that were exposed to the dark matter from the particle accelerator explosion. Judging by your vitals, we think that your powers might involve speed." Caitlin explains.

"Is there any way to know for sure?" Barry asks.

"Would you like to test your powers?" Caitlin offers.

"Sure, why not?" Barry asks, and that's when they change him into a friction proof suit.

"Okay Barry, now all you have to do is start running!" Cisco calls, and so Barry runs.


End file.
